luckyfactionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
『 Manager » Azrael 』Last Monday at 04:16 Discord Server Rules ➩ No racial slurs or discrimination of any kind is tolerated in this community. ➩ No excessive use of swearing/profanity ➩ Any offensive messages will be taken serious by staff members ➩ No impersonating of any indiviual (this includes staff, players, etc) ➩ Please be respectful to your peers and other players. This includes respecting staff members and their decisions. Any obligation to this rule will result in punishment. ➩ Do not spam or ping staff members repeatedly. This may result in a temporary ban/mute. ➩ Please hold conversations and activities in the dedicated channel (this includes incorrect usage of #support❕ & #player-reports❗ ) ➩ Please ping staff only if it is an emergency, or an acceptable reason. Any questions or concerns will be answered as soon as possible in #support❕ ➩ Please do NOT abuse the music channels, including @1 - Prefix: ! @2 - Prefix: ~ (loud sounds, earrape, joining and playing random songs) ➩ Please do not yell or scream in channels ➩ Pinging staff groups should only be done in emergencies (the server going down, griefers, etc; hackers do NOT fit this criteria) ➩ Any ban evasions on the discord/server will be taken very seriously. ➩ Any faking of Buycraft transactions, faulty reports of not receiving a rank, editing transaction pictures, chargebacks or false distribution of bought items will NOT be tolerated. Users permanently banned for fraud. ➩ Do not give out personal information, we are NOT responsible. This includes drama, etc. ➩ Please have mentionable characters in your name. ➩ No advertising other servers. ➩ Admitting to hacks via Discord is bannable. Please follow all of the rules stated above or else consequences may occur, leading to you getting kicked or banned from the server. We do not tolerate any offensive or toxic behavior. ➩ Defying, arguing, or blatantly disregarding orders from a staff member will result in a penalty. ➩ TP trapping a staff member is nto allowed. ➩ Please respect all players, including staff members, and yourself. ➩ Admitting to hacks is bannable, aswell denying a screenshare from a staff member. ➩ Do not use /nick to impersonate a person or a staff member. ➩ Abusing your store-bought items such as fly, etc, may result in the perk being taken away. ➩ By playing on this server, you are agreeing to the terms of service, and understand the rules. Follow them, and have fun! If you cannot follow these rules, then you may be subject to a punishment at a staff members jurisdiction. 10 June 2019 『 Manager » Azrael 』Last Monday at 04:16 Lucky Factions Server Rules Malicious clients, cheats ➩ Any hacks, blacklisted clients, cheats, or programs with malicious intent (example; autoclickers used on other games) will be taken seriously and will result in a ban. ➩ Admitting to hacks is bannable, aswell denying a screenshare from a staff member. ➩ Admitting to hacks via Discord is bannable. ➩ Any ban evasions on the discord/server will be taken very seriously. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Block Glitch/Death Glitch ➩ Block glitching and death glitch abusing will result in a permanent ban. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Verbal/Harassment ➩ Excessive use of language, capitals, or spam will result in punishment. ➩ Bullying, harassment, or repetitively showing behaviors of toxicity will not be tolerated. ➩ Please respect all players, including staff members, and yourself. ➩ Blackmailing will result in severe penalty (global bans). This includes exposing someone's personal information, pictures, taking someone pictures or information without permission, & harassing them. ➩ Defying, arguing, or blatantly disregarding orders from a staff member will result in a penalty. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(edited) Buycraft ➩ Abusing your store-bought items such as fly, etc, may result in the perk being taken away. This includes (a new rule) using fly to raid a base. If you are caught raiding a base in fly, your perk will be taken away for 3 days without warning. ➩ Do not use /nick to impersonate a person or a staff member. ➩ Additional rule, any profiting off the server is 100% COMPLETELY bannable. This includes giving in real life money for items (paypal, etc) ➩ Any form of chargebacking will result in a permanent ban. (Including chargebacking players) ➩ Any faking of Buycraft transactions, faulty reports of not receiving a rank, editing transaction pictures, chargebacks or false distribution of bought items will NOT be tolerated. Users permanently banned for fraud. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Advertising ➩ No advertising other servers. This may also apply to saying the name. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Faction Names ➩ Using character such as §k and any other strikeout are not allowed. If colors are passive, it is excusable. Please make sure your faction name is defineable. ➩ Phallic or inappropriate faction names are not allowed. This includes slurrs, racial slurrs, swear words, etc. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ TP Trapping ➩ TP trapping a staff member is not allowed. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Exploits ➩ Any use of exploits will result in a ban. If you see an exploit, report it immediately. Exploits used to an advantage will result in penalties. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Personal Information ➩ Do not give out personal information, we are NOT responsible. This includes drama, etc. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ PENALTIES Offenses may result in: ➩ Temporary Bans ➩ Permanent Ban, IP Bans ➩ Mutes, Kicks, & Harsh Warning